Love Note
by DettyisLove
Summary: Daniel reads a love note... ONE-SHOT! :P Detty!


**Love Note **

_Daniel reads a love note... ONE-SHOT! =)_

_For entertainment only! :P_

* * *

It had been a week since Betty left for London on a business trip leaving Daniel and Isabelle to keep each other company. He got home early wanting to make cookies for Isabelle when she came back from school. He just got them out of the oven. He really hoped they turned out okay. He was pretty satisfied when they came out looking like the picture on the box. They actually looked like hearts. He knew Betty was coming in tomorrow, but he wanted her to be here now. He made a cookie especially for her, and even decorated it. He leaned against the counter thinking about Betty. He was extremely proud of her and all of her accomplishments. He couldn't imagine a life without her. His day was only complete when he saw her beautiful smile. One more day and he would see it in front of him. He wished it would hurry up. At least he had Isabelle. He saw Betty in her cute little smile.

"Daddy!" Isabelle cheered as she ran in through the door. A smile swept his face. "Hey, princess! How was your first day of school?" He said as he picked her up from the floor.

"It was good. I like my teacher. I made a new friend. And I um...have a boyfriend. He wrote me a love note" she giggled looking at her dad's eyes. "WHAT? You got a love note? From a boy? You have a boyfriend?" he asked panicking thinking she was way too young to have a boyfriend. She was only 8. He sure as hell hoped the boy wasn't like him.

Claire laughed walking up to them. "Oh calm down, Daniel. Will you just read the note?" Isabelle giggled and handed him the note. He sat down, Isabelle on his lap. He looked to his mom with a worried look on his face and then to Isabelle. He took a breath and opened the folded sheet of blue paper.

_Roses are red, violets are blue. _

_Here's a short sweet love note just for you._

_My smile gets brighter when I see your lovely face._

_Right next to you is my special place._

_My heart is complete only when I'm with you. _

_Don't you get it, baby? I belong to you._

_I can't get enough of your blue, blue eyes. _

_So, please look up to see your surprise._

A grin came across Daniel's face. Isabelle quickly jumped off her dad's lap. Daniel looked up and at the door he saw Betty standing there with her beautiful bright smile looking back at him. "Betty!" he said excitedly a huge smile on his face as he jumped up from the chair and darted across the hall. He captured Betty in his arms lifting her up and spinning her around. "Hi sweetie" Betty laughed holding him tighter.

"God, I missed you, Betty." he said hugging her tighter and bringing her feet back to the floor.

"Me too, Daniel" Betty moved her face back and kissed him, missing the feeling of his lips on hers. "I love you, baby" She kissed him again. "I love you, too, Betty. I know it was only one week, but man that's too long"

Betty giggled. "I know. Next time you'll come with me if it's longer than a day."

"Got it" Isabelle ran up to them wrapping her arms around their waist. They wrapped her in the hug.

"I have a surprise for you, princess" he said looking down at Isabelle. "I have a surprise for you, too, Betty"

"You do?" she looked at him her eyes bright in excitement. "I made you a cookie" he said proudly. "You did?" she giggled. "I hope I don't die eating it" she giggled again. "Hey!" He took her hand and Isabelle's and walked them over to the sheet of cookies. Claire looked at them smiling. Daniel handed Betty the cookie first. "Oh, it's so cute. Now, let's see if it tastes as good as it looks" she teased. He shoved her shoulder playfully. Betty laughed. She took a bite and immediately started coughing. She spit it out in a napkin. She looked to Daniel and saw his confused face. She just started giggling. "It tastes terrible, Daniel."

"What? I followed the recipe." He said upset. "Can I try?" Isabelle said holding Betty's wrist. "No sweetie."

"Daniel, what did you put in it?" He pointed to all the ingredients on the counter. Betty looked at the counter and then back at him with a grin. "What?" he asked wondering why she was grinning so big.

She lifted the pepper shaker up to his face. "Instead of putting salt, you put pepper, Daniel." She laughed again. Claire started laughing. Betty picked Isabelle up. "How about we all go have some ice cream?" she looked to him with an amused smile. "Yay!" Isabelle cheered excitedly. Betty kissed her cheek. "Oh come on, Daniel. It's okay honey" she pinched his cheek.

He let out a frustrated breath. "Alright, let's go get some ice cream"

"Yay!" Betty and Isabelle cheered again laughing. Daniel rolled his eyes and they all headed to the door.

"So, what's this about a boyfriend? Does she have a boyfriend?" he asked protectively as they walked to the ice cream shop. Claire and Betty laughed.

Isabelle rolled her brilliant blue eyes. "No daddy. The note was from mommy. She wanted to trick you. I don't have a boyfriend. I was joking."

"Thank god!" Daniel said letting out a relieved breath. Betty slapped his arm. Claire laughed. "Honestly Daniel. Not every boy is like you at that age."

"Gee, thanks mom!" Betty and Isabelle giggled. They all had their ice cream teasing Daniel a little, but making him laugh, too.

After they had their ice cream Betty held Daniel by his arm and pulled him up. "We'll be back in a few minutes." Betty said looking to Claire. "Don't you worry, dear. Take your time. Isabelle and I will go to the park."

"Yay" Claire laughed taking her hand.

Betty clung to Daniel's arm as they walked out and down the sidewalk. "I missed you, Daniel." Betty said swinging his arm a little. Daniel laughed. "I missed _you_, Betty. Thanks for the note. That was very sweet. I feel the same way, baby" Daniel stopped and held Betty around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck looking into those beautiful blue eyes she couldn't bare to live without. Daniel brushed his hand softly along her cheek. "I missed your face, Betty." Betty smiled. "And I missed your smile" he traced a finger over her lips and placed his forehead against hers. Betty brought her hands to the edge of his face and met his lips for a passionate kiss. She felt Daniel's arms move to her waist and pull her closer to him. She loved that feeling. She didn't know how, but no matter how many times they were together she always felt butterflies and her heart race. She knew that no matter what, she always belonged wherever Daniel and Isabelle were. She was happy to be home.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! :) 3_


End file.
